


Cold Weather is used as a Plot Device

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [7]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Roy Is Trying, Sharing a Bed, this was almost named 'really fucking cold'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: The heat in Nick and Wayne's apartment breaks and they have to improvise.





	Cold Weather is used as a Plot Device

“The heat is broken” Nick said when he walked into the apartment. He walked straight to the kitchen table where Wayne was sitting, only stopping to take off his shoes (Wayne had never actually told him to take off his shoes when he came into the apartment, it was more of an educated guess that Wayne wouldn’t want him to walk in shoes on the carpet)

“It feels fine now” Wayne said. He had been home all day, alternating between organizing the kitchen and sitting at the kitchen table.

“It just broke a couple of hours ago, the building manager is estimating that it won’t be super noticeable until later” Nick explained. He took off his hat and gloves and was about to throw them on the table like usual, until he saw Wayne. Instead he tossed the gloves and hat into the box by the door neatly marked  _Hats and Gloves_

“Can’t they get it fixed?” Wayne wondered

“Yes, but not until tomorrow” Nick sat next to Wayne at the table

“Should we see if we can stay with someone?” Wayne wondered, if he remembered correctly it was supposed to be really cold.

Nick shook his head “Julia has family in town and Jimmy’s one person apartment is already filled to the brim with three people living in it"

“Right" Wayne knew it was a long shot “I guess we should get out the extra blankets”

“Yeah,” Nick frowned “Wait, what extra blankets?”

“You don’t have extra blankets?” Wayne asked. What kind of person had no extra blankets? Never mind he knew the answer to that: Nick.

“You’re just lucky I found you bedding” Nick gestured at the couch where Wayne had been sleeping for the past few weeks.

“Of course” Wayne muttered. He should’ve known, Nick didn’t really have friends or family over so he had the basic necessities he needed to live (4 plates. He only had 4 plates!)

“I guess it’s just going to be a bad night” It wasn’t like either of them got very much sleep as it was, they were both plagued by nightmares every night, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to run into each other at two am.

“Splendid” Nick rolled his eyes and leaned lightly against Wayne’s shoulder. Usually the contact would make Wayne freak out, but it was Nick. They had both discovered that they were much more comfortable with contact when they were in the apartment. It was nice.

∞∞∞

As he expected Wayne woke up within an hour of falling asleep, he was shivering and for the first time in months nightmares hadn’t woken him. He lay in the dark staring at the ceiling and considering if he should actually get up of just lay in bed until morning. He hated that Nick lived in an apartment, ideally he could play his trombone until everything else went away, but he didn’t want to risk waking the neighbors.

Wayne finally made his decision. He stood up and picked up the blankets from his makeshift bed, before shuffling into Nick’s room. One of them might as well be able to sleep, he could give Nick his blanket and stay up organizing things while warding off the memories. He walked quietly into Nick’s room and carefully shook out the blankets to put them on Nick’s shivering form. He was just leaving when Nick started muttering.

“Stop- go away- no” Nick turned back and forth, the shivering that had gone away when Wayne gave him the blanket was back and his hands were covering his face.

“Nick,” Wayne walked back over to the bed and carefully shook Nick’s shoulder “Nick, wake up”

“I didn’t do anything!” Nick pushed away Wayne’s hand “Leave me alone”

“It’s just a nightmare” Wayne didn’t touch Nick instead he talked louder “Nick you’re okay, I’m here”

Wayne kept talking until Nick’s eyes blinked open “Wha?”

“You were having a nightmare” Wayne explained “I’ll leave now”

“Wait” Nick sat up in bed and seemed to realize the new blankets “Did you give me your blankets?”

“I can’t sleep” Wayne explained “I should really go”

“Go do what? Clean?” Nick asked “You need sleep”

“Even without the nightmares it’s too cold to sleep tonight” Wayne just wanted to leave so he could stop thinking about how cute Nick’s hair looked when it was sticking up in a million directions

Nick thought for a second “Come here”

“What?” Wayne complied when Nick waved him over and stood awkwardly next to the bed

“We can share my bed” Nick had very little filter when he was tired. He lifted the blankets and Wayne cautiously sat down next to Nick.

“I’m not getting out of this am I?” Wayne asked reluctantly, his smile ruining the effect.

“No” Nick leaned against Wayne’s shoulder “You’re warm”

Wayne laughed and moved so he was lying down next to Nick whose head remained on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

“No, it wasn’t anything new” Nick’s replied tiredly. It was exactly the answer Wayne was expecting, but he still felt like he should ask. Some things just weren’t meant to be talked about.

“Hmm” Wayne agreed. He was already getting tired and he knew he was close to sleep. Maybe he wouldn’t wake up from a nightmare.

“Goodnight” Nick yawned.

“Goodnight”

∞∞∞

When Nick woke up in the morning the first thing he noticed was that he was warm. The next thing he realized was that ha wasn’t supposed to be warm because the heat was broken. His eyes shot open and he was embarrassed to see that he was laying on top of Wayne. All the memories from last night came rushing back. Nick tried to get out of bed without waking Wayne and got half way across the room before he tripped and swore.

“What?!” Wayne sat up straight up in bed and looked around.

“It was just me” Nick waved awkwardly

Wayne looked confused, he glanced around the room and seemed to have a moment of realization “Oh god”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed “i would love to talk about… this, but i was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago”

Wayne looked at the clock which read 9:10 “Yeah, you should go”

“We can talk when I get back” Nick promised. They definitely needed to talk about whatever had happened.

“Okay” Wayne agreed “I’ll see you then”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
